Their Wedding
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Ron and Hermione's wedding goes a little haywire.


"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take *yawn* Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher looked purposely at Ron.

"I do." He gulped.

"In sickness and in health will you stand by her?"

"I will." Hermione slipped on the golden ring encrusted with the words _"I love you"_ onto Ron's fourth finger on his left hand.

"And do you *yawn* Hermione Jean Granger take *yawn* Ronald Bilius Weasley to be you're lawfully wedded *yawn* wife? Husband I meant to say husband!"

The great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry filled with laughter. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry had decided that the great hall would be perfect for their weddings because home was where the heart was and who had more heart than four Gryffindor Lions?

"I'm sorry Ron, this is the third wedding today and I am exhausted."

Hermione smiled knowing the feeling all too well. For weeks before the weddings she and Ginny had worked tirelessly to make their weddings perfect and now they were hoping against everything that both would go smoothly.

"I do. And Harry mate, pour Father Cormack McLaggen a drink to wake him up."

Thousands of eyes followed Harry Potter past the blue, brown and white wedding colors, bluebells and pansies to the drink table. The groomsman, Harry, George and Neville were all sporting black suits with blue ties. While the groom wore a white suit with a brown tie and the Gryffindor lion on the breast pocket. Hermione however looked stunning in a long sleeveless white gown with a heart neck line. Ginny, Parvati and Luna wore pretty blue-brown straight dresses.

"Well I wouldn't say no to a glass of wine, thank you Mr. Potter. I'll see you in a few weeks for your wedding." Father McLaggen smiled warmly at Harry and winked at Ginny before continuing. "In sickness and in health will you stand by her?"

"I will." Ron gently put the matching gold encrusted ring with a large sapphire bearing the words_ "forever and ever"_ onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you witch and wizard blah blah blah you may kiss the, opps never mind." Because even as he said it they were kissing.

"Well isn't that precious!" Draco Malfoy snarled as he and Pansy Parkinson strolled in.

"Remember us Hermione dear?" Pansy asked icily.

"Yes Pansy I do, I remember that Malfoy just got his dark mark removed last month and you, your just along for the ride aren't you're, you pretty little gold digger?" Hermione smirked.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy blushed." George laughed along with the rest of the crowd.

"Leave you weren't invited and for good reason!" Ron snapped. Hermione grabbed her newlyweds arm.

"Honey calm down, Malfoy leave now before you cause more of a scene." She demanded. Draco only smirked.

"I don't see why you picked him; you had so much going for you now you'll amount to nothing." He shook his head, spun on his heel and left with Pansy at his side.

"Now then," Luna stepped up breaking the silence. "Aren't we supposed to be partying and having fun?!" She asked raising half a glass and running to the dance floor.

"Um Neville?" Ginny tugged at his sleeve. "How many drinks has Luna had?" She asked wearily eyeing her friend.

"Do you want per hour or total?" Neville sighed and Ginny hung her head; ever since the Second Wizarding War Luna was seen drinking mass quantities of just plain white wine.

"Great! When did she start?"

"Ten this morning till now with at least three drinks an hour."

"NEVILLE! It's almost six! That's at least twenty-seven drinks; we've got to get her out of here now, Hermione, Harry, Ron, George." She called, searching around the room. Neville's mouth dropped open again as he watched his girlfriend climb onto a table and start singing along to a _Devil's Snare_ hit single before collapsing in a plate of lukewarm pasta.

"Luna! Ginny, Neville what is going on?!" Hermione fumed with George, Ron and Harry trailing behind her. Neville laughed nervously.

"She err had um…"

"Plant-head here let her have TWENTY-SEVEN glasses of wine." Ginny slapped him for good measure and Neville winced which made George burst out laughing hysterically, rolling on the ground.

"Ahh I think the Malfoy "scene" is the least of your problems Hermin." Harry grinned trying to lighten the mood but earning him two glares from the girls.

"Come on let's get them outside, Neville and Harry get Luna and you two help me with your brother." Ron nodded and bent down to George punching him hard and succeeding in knocking him out.

"Sorry mate it's for your own good," Ron patted his older brother's shoulder then looking up in to Hermione's horrified face quickly explained. "It's easier to carry a knocked out George than a drunk and utterly mad George." Ginny nodded agreeing, once they were safely outside the party relaxed.

"Well that was interesting. I didn't think Luna the drinking type but George here, he's a regular at the three broomsticks where Lav and I work especially after Fred died." Parvati Patil prattled walking outside close in hand with Lavender Brown.

"Parvati if I knew you were going to cause so much trouble I wouldn't have asked you to be my third bridesmaid and another thing you should know how it feels to lose someone right? None the less a twin!" Hermione glared furiously at the two. She pointed to Lavender.

"You're on watch duty, alert us if they wake up."

"But but..."

"But nothing, we have to have our first dance at our wedding because Wonny picked me." And with the satisfaction of having the last word she stalked back to the hall with Ron in tow.

"It's now time fer the ferst dance ever'one." Hagrid said into the microphone beckoning forward Ron and Hermione. While dancing Ron leaned down to Hermione and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm glad I married you."

***JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS I GOOGLED IF PREACHERS WERE ALLOWED TO DRINK AND THEY ARE ALLOWED WINE BECAUSE JESUS MADE IT. SO THERE YA'LL GO* **


End file.
